character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Gateway Nine: Agents of Armo
In the Gateway Campaign, formed by the Armo Group, there are several types of agents. All of them have different clearance levels, as well as different jobs to perform. Agent Classes Soldiers Soldier is an umbrella term in the Gateway Campaign, referencing anyone who acts in security or capture. *'Alpha Team' - The team involved in the capture of Aberrants. Most are ex-soldiers and mercenaries, and are generally seen as expendable by the Armo Group. Due to the rate at which they die, the Armo Group is always keeping close watch on ex-military personnel to see if they could be hired to join Alpha Team. *'Bravo Team' - The team involved in the containment of Aberrants. Often called guards by staff, they protect the Gateways, making sure that a breach cannot happen. While most have some military background, many on Brave Team are also mechanics who aide engineers in maintenance of containment units. Most deaths of those on Bravo Team are from short, one time breaches of a single Aberrant. *'Gamma Team' - The team involved in protecting Armo Group assets. In the event of a major breach (or any breach at all that Bravo Team is having difficulty with), Gamma Team is called upon. Almost exclusively made up of ex-military personnel who were in the most trained military organizations in the world (Green Berets, Spetznez, etc.), they are the elite of the soldiers. They have the lowest dying rate, but that is only due to the fact that major breaches are rare, but even with all their training, they still fall quickly in the event of a major breach. Scientists Scientists are like soldiers, in the way that they are all under the umbrella term of "scientist". They all serve different purposes, just as the teams of soldiers do. *'Researchers' - Researchers make up the bulk of scientists at the Gateways. They study the behavioral and biological (if applicable) habits of Aberrant's which are captured. On average, they are the least specialized group of scientists. *'Engineers' - Engineers at the Gateways are in charge of creating unique containment units for each Aberrant. If needed, they will create entire wings for special Aberrants, and are the scientists most likely to die on the job, due to the extreme nature of their creations. *'Theorists' - Theorists are the scientists least affected directly by the Aberrants. They take the data gathered by researchers and formulate ideas on how they live or exist. It is uncommon for them to observe Aberrants personally, but will when necessary. Most theorists share a clearance level with supervisors, and they are often seen as the chief scientists of the Gateways. Corporate The supervisors of all operations in the Gateway Campaign. They manage all ongoing projects, and decide which endeavors are worth investing assets in. *'Supervisors' - Supervisors are minor executives who actually work within the Gateway facilities. They manage both soldiers and scientists, and ensure all operations run smoothly. Nearly all of them have the highest clearance, so they can properly observe ongoing endeavors. *'Executives' - While there are few of them, and none of them work within the Gateway facilities aside from visits, the executives are the ones truly in charge. Everyone answers to them, and each one has a clearance card that grants them access to anywhere they want to go. Clearance Levels *'Level One' - Exclusive for trainees, Level One is where agents learn how to deal with Aberrants and properly do their jobs. *'Level Three' - The common level for Bravo Team, Engineers and newer Researchers. Interaction with Aberrants is minimal to none, but Level Three's are the most likely to die in the event of a breach. *'Level Five' - The common level for Alpha Team, Chief Engineers, experienced Researchers, and newer Theorists and Supervisors. Level Five's have the most direct interaction with Aberrants, but still have a lower death rate in the result of a breach. *'Level Seven' - The common level for Gamma Team, Chief Researchers, experienced Supervisors, and Executives. They are often the managers of Gateway operations (with the exception of Gamma Team), and have minimal interaction with Aberrants directly. Risto Kauko Born in 1907 in Finland (at that point part of the Russian Empire), Risto Kauko was the son of a Finnish entrepreneur who successfully fled the Russian Revolution to the United Kingdom. Showing signs of a genius intellect from grade school, Risto expanded upon his father's success, founding the Armo Group in 1937. At first, the Armo Group worked in the medical field, but at the outset of World War II, Risto made the controversial choice to relocate much of his research to Poland, knowing it would soon be annexed by the Nazi government. Upon the Nazi's arrival, Risto gained their support to work on experimental new drugs, testing them on prisoners of war. In exchange, Risto also created a special task force to create chemical weapons for the German Government, though this never yielded the results wanted by the Nazi's. It was in Poland that Risto encountered his first Aberrant. It was a humanoid, dragonlike beast that came in the night, taking away civilians and soldiers alike. A special unit of SS officers were tasked with hunting it down, and after several casualties, it was brought to Risto's men for study. Intrigued by this creature that shouldn't exist, Heinrich Himmler personally tasked Risto with weaponizing the beast, but by the time any progress was made, the Nazi's needed all resources to be on the conventional war. Once he saw that Nazi Germany had no chance at success, Risto quickly pulled all of his work from Poland and reallocated to the United States, destroying nearly all files relating to their relationship with the Nazi government. Risto hadn't managed to save the dragon specimen, but he remained fascinated by the aberration he witnessed. Throughout the next few decades, he would continue expanding his pharmaceutical business, while under the surface, he founded the Gateway Campaign. This project focused on finding abnormalities, be they objects or beings, and capturing them for study. He personally supervised the Gateway Campaign, leaving most of the legitimate business to his Vice-Executives. Risto was personally invested in using the aberrants they captured for profit, and this soon led to an obsession. As he continued his research and supervision of the Gateway Campaign, he began to become a very militarized and structured man. Associates noted how he seemed to treat it like a military, which is strange, as despite his dealings with Nazi's, he never went into the military. By the early 1970's, he was prone to outbursts of anger and would occasionally beat those under his employ who angered him. Rumors also circulated around the Group that he had sexually assaulted several female staff agents, but these were quickly silenced when the resident gossips in several Gateway facilities wound up murdered. Eventually, he began to suffer failing health, and in 1982 he ordered staff of the Gateway Campaign to design him a specialized virtual body in the experimental computers they had created. That project took priority, and capture of aberrants slowed to a crawl, but Risto did not mind. He took to compulsively staring at the aberrants already in containment when he had nothing better to do, a trait that worried many on his staff. In 1989, the virtual transferance was complete, and Risto wished to enter his new, virtual consciousness as soon as possible. He did not even bother to ask what would happen to him once he became digital. The scientists then transfered him into a computer, but left him stranded there as a prisoner, with no control over anything, as they feared taking orders from him any longer. This angered him horribly, and he attempted to sabotage all of the Gateway Campaign. However, he was stopped, and put under further restriction. Now an Aberrant himself, he still sits, locked away, transfered from Gateway to Gateway, and most recently, Gateway Nine. Category:Blog posts